1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to female power receptacles and more specifically to a female receptacle with retaining device for securing a male plug to a female power connection to prevent the male plug from being withdrawn from the female power connection.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A problem frequently encountered with the connection between a male plug and a female power connection is the possibility of the male plug being pulled out of the female power connection. Even if the male plug is not pulled out of the female power connection, the male plug may be damaged due to the strain placed on the cord. One solution has been to use tape to prevent the male plug from being separated from the female power connection.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a female receptacle with retaining device for securing a male plug to a female power connection to prevent the male plug from being pulled out of the female power connection, for preventing a male plug from being damaged due to strain, and which does not require tape or the like to retain the male plug in the female power connection.